Shattered Ties Forgetting Is An Illusion
by DawnOfSketch
Summary: The Survivors of Destiny Islands were more than three, Reikel, Cooper and Klaiyr were others that survived. This story takes place, before, during and after the first of Sora's Adventure in Kingdom Hearts.


**Prologue**:

The point of Intrigue, something our curiosity drives us to discover.

The Connection we all have, is TiEd together. A bond so strong that even if broken or SHaTteRed it could never be lost, it could only be restored. The light is closer to us than we think. To keEPit close though, we must realize this, we ALL hold ties to each others hearts. Whether we have a scattered memory or far off dreams, the mysteries that lay before us are always MoViNg us to Adventure to find the answers that we seek. Our guide to the light, our hearts, pushes us ForWArD.

… The pieces will bond with the ones they meet. Then the new ties laying within them will sprout and gather, then connect.…

… The man who didn't cry beast:…

Complete darkness, nothing could be heard, but the beating of his heart. Sharp pains were felt all around his body, as smoke began filling his lungs. Then suddenly he re opened his eyes panting, sweat and fear filled the old man. "What…where?" The man had grey hair but was balding at the top, dark brown eyes, and he was obese with a height of 5'4. He wore a brown vest; black button shirt with the sleeves rolled up and brown shorts.

Screaming and dark images lingered in his head, but after that nothing and everything now, was quite.

But then it started to come to him while he looked around the dismembered bar Piece by Piece. The people in there before had obviously cleared out; the tables were flipped over, broken glass and smoke were everywhere, he could smell the fire but it wasn't seen. It must've started on the second floor, where all the rooms are.

IT attacked him and the others, but what was IT. They saw literally nothing, but there WAS something there attacking them. He was sitting on the floor up against the wall near the door, pinned by a table, and slightly cut atop his four head by some glass bottle earlier. Thinking hopefully this monster was gone, still practically out of breath he cried out for help.

"Is anyone out there, please help me, I can't move!" Right then, in front of him he felt another presence but he couldn't see anything; until he heard the growling.

"Ugh…what is that smell…ah oh no."

Hot breath, terrible, only seemed separated by a few inches getting and louder and smellier. His heart beat had gotten faster with each moment passing. But then it slowed as there IT was reappearing out of thin air before him. The process had started at its face, then down. The long snout held in rows and rows of very sharp black teeth, almost as sharp as its claws and its piercing yellow eyes struck fear into anyone caught looking in them. Wrapped around most of its body were green thorns and chains hung from its wrists and ankles. Standing at about 7'7 its horns added the 7 inches itself, pointing to the back and were red.

He panicked not knowing what to do!

It let out a bellowing raspy roar then slashed through the table and tossed the man over the bar. He hit the wall hard breaking the mirror and taking down the shelves in front. Fortunately he covered his head as all that had fallen on him. Suddenly though, the monster then picked up another scent. After a few sniffs around it caught where that scent was coming from, fresh younger prey before he would attack the old man again. Then it heard her, sounding like young girl screaming, just waking up from a nap. .

The monster leaped over the bar table and clinged to the wall up the stairs, and climbed up disappearing again. Its invisibility gave it a great advantage.

"No wonder there were no accurate enough reports on its appearance," The man spit out some blood in his mouth, just realizing what it did. "Where are you going!"

Drool was already dripping out its mouth from the hunger. The man gripped under his arm trying to get up. That's when he heard the girl screaming.

"Aw, no…don't you dare touch her!"

With haste he tried to find something to use as a weapon, but all that wasn't destroyed was a few cracked bottles. He grabbed one and slammed a part of it off the table, now it was going to be effective. With that he had to use the support of the bar table to get back, and then limped up the steps. The creature was still looking eagerly for the girl down the long hallway; it seemed that each room was smoking. The hallway was beginning to grow light fires already.

"DADDY," The girl cried "Where are you, help me!" She was a young Egyptian girl, no older than ten with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing one-piece pajamas.

Unknowingly the girl's father was knocked unconscious in the bar attack earlier and was taken to an ambulance, she was only giving away her position to the monster. It grinned with pleasure as it followed her pleas for help. Finally by then the man had just reached the top of the steps, but fell to one knee trying to catch his breath. He was injured pretty badly.

The girl heard loud footsteps slowly approaching her. In her room she was next to the window, on top of her bed. On the next wall in front of her was the door, which was wide open. But the fire right outside prevented her from leaving. But as It walked towards the door, its feet snuffed out the flames stepping on them.

"Huh…dad is that you?" The footsteps got closer, but no answer. "Daddy, please answer me!"

Its head inched alongside the edge of and then inside the doorway. The girl screamed, and backed up against the wall. The monster tried to take a step in but the doorway was too small.

It kept trying to fit in to the point of forcing itself in, but it wouldn't work. Its next method lead to then crouching down again but the width was also too small. Annoyed it screeched busted through. While it shook the debris off, its attention went back on the girl, as it licked its long sharp black teeth slowly stepping toward the terrified girl, who was too scared to move. She clenched onto the drapes of the window and pulled them down to grab the rod.

"Go away!" It didn't listen to her.

Trembling she stood up and threw it at the monster's head. Right as it was about to hit, the thing grabbed it with its teeth and broke it right down the middle. She screamed again and with no chance of making it past the monster she closed her eyes and turned her head away from it; giving up. When it was only a foot away from her, it sniffed her. Tears continued rolling down her face and right as it was about to lick her cheek she back handed it. Its head drew back to the side surprised and yet liked the small fight its prey was putting up. It soft growling grew to a loud screech while it lifted up its right arm baring its razor sharp claws ready to strike her. "Noo…please don't!"

"Get away from her!" The old man yelled diving into room, and dug the broken glass bottle in the monster's back.

Groaning in pain it fell to one knee and reached over its shoulder to get the bottle out. He needed to hit it once more to give them enough time; so he grabbed an empty drawer out of a dresser and slammed it on its head. Dazed the thing rolled to its side. The old man took a quick look at the girl, she was still too startled to say anything, and they couldn't go back through the hallway because of the fire. The floor had fallen through in the hallway to first floor and the fire was torching the rest.

He noticed something. "_The monster…it's not the Beast. Belle was right. But how am I going to prove it_," he thought to himself. As convenient as it was, a camera was laying in a drawer, not used yet. "I got prove that the monster isn't him!"

He knew it wasn't a smart thing to do. But he needed to it, if he were to keep his promise. With haste he took three pictures with a few slight different angles in each one, wrapped it around his neck and kicked the monster again for the heck of it. But then the problem hit him, how were they getting out of there?

"The window," The man went to it and struggled to try and open. "Shoot its stuck!" With the window being their only shot he ran over to get another drawer.

"Watch out," He yelled, as he it hurled it at the window. And just like the window was shattered and they could get out from off the awning. Then suddenly screamed again, "AAHH," the monster gained its awareness and was going to strike the girl.

"No!" The man dashed over, jumped trying to snatch her out the way. But they both ended up knocked out the window. He tried to guard the girl as much as he could as they rolled and tumbled down the awnings slanted angle. With a last shove of his body he was able to make it so he landed on his back, that way the girl would be okay. He on the other hand ended yelling in pain, and had gained more cuts from the window's glass. The girl was rolled the side once the man had lost his grip on impact. He wasn't going to be able to get up.

The girl immediately went back to his side, put her hands on his left arm and tried to wake him up. They didn't know each other but she hoped so badly that he was alright. After a few seconds, his eyes slowly opened again. As he looked at her, he noticed there fortunately only one cut on her, and it was across her nose.

"Are…you ok?" He coughed.

She nodded, "Thank you, so much." Her tears were still running down her face.

"Oh, phew that's good." He smiled but then coughed terribly as he tried to continue "The proof needed, I finally have it, it's not Beast it can't be. We saw it face to face. I even have the pictures of-" Before he could finish he coughed again, until his fell back with his eyes shut.

"Mister…?" She saw he was still breathing, which gave her relief; but it wouldn't last long if help didn't arrive soon. Finally in the distance she could see a crowd of people coming, to put out the fire. But then she could hear loud noises coming from the room they were in, one of the beasts hands clinched the window and popped his head out. It screeched with a high pitch, with its piercing eyes staring at the girl, and then vanishing again before her eyes, from the feet up. She continued to gaze up there, frozen. Only hoping three things, both her dad and the man being ok, to never see something like that monster ever again.

-**Promise, a piece of the ties that connect us all. The man's promise was to Belle, her daughter. Maurice, the old man, was to help prove that, that very monster who had attacked about four times in the past two weeks including today wasn't Beast the once human prince of the castle just outside the town. The town's people were thinking otherwise, all their fingers pointed to him. Except for Belle and the Beast's servants; even Maurice, after getting to know Beast believed it wasn't him as well. That proof now lies in his camera. But many times, one solution to a problem opens the door to a new one.**-

"Each star equals a new world. So many to explore…so many questions, that need revealed."

-Wailyn Icide

"I've been having these weird ThoUgHtS for awhile now, could there be more to any of ThIS? Our new **FriEnDs**, they've shared the same questions. Their raft may answer that, once they set sail. –Would've loved to have gone with them to see what is out there!-

All the MysteRies that lie beyond them, the other worlds if any, what do they reveal, what stories they tell...would they answer, Ours…"

Certain characters like their personalities, or situations, looks etc; are based off of real people and stories.

…Chapter One: Something Worth Remembering. ..

_It was extremely quite out, a cloudy Dark Blue-Grey sky, with a few clouds swirled alongside the moon. It was oddly shaped like a heart, sky blue. The place seemed torn apart, buildings had crumbled to the ground, many junks of the ground were missing, and if you looked down, nothing but mist. Some of the mist was even above it, and the parts of the ground that were still intact were crumbling bit by bit, not to last much longer. Everything just seemed warped into some kind of dark twisted nightmare. It was the perfect spooky place, for the perfect spooky night__. _

_Walking across a narrow pathway, through the drizzle of rain and mist came a young man. He wore a navy blue bandana with light blue symbols on it with black along the edges, same color short sleeved zipper at the top shirt with similar symbols and light brown shorts with a few outside pockets. Black gloves with every other finger cut out and his hair was dirty blonde brushed to the back with orange eyes. _

_Small metal fences stuck out on the sides of the path way he had been walking on, left in tact brick tiles layered the ground still but not much was left. The boy was 14, with no idea where he was…still. This had been happening for weeks, this dream. For awhile it was great, but then slowly the world he dreamed himself in slowly transitioned each time to a darker more distraught place, to what it looks like now. _

"_Is this the same place, I was at before." _

_After a bit more wondering someone or something spoke out to him, right on schedule. _

_Reikel, look around you. _

_This world is not much longer for existence, far from what it once was. _

_This world shares part of its Ties with you, and many others who lived here._

_The voice echoed its ghost like whisper only he could hear. _

"_What's happened here, where is everyone?" He looked as he tried speaking with whatever was talking, but yet __**as usual**__ no response. He had remained calm still, until he saw… __them__, as the mysterious voice was talking to him black spots appeared all around him, when he had gotten to a more open space near a building. Next yellow eyes began glowing out of the spots, and out emerged the __N__eO-__ ShAdOws. __Their appearance were just, dark figures, about 5 feet tall, no nose or mouth visibly at least, twitching constantly, antennae that zigzag three times all the way back to their waists and their joints are always bent, never standing upright.. _

_But now, the dark ones inhabit it, until it is finally completely swallowed by darkness. _

_By those called, the Heartless. _

_Slowly they approached Reikel, the twitches they mad, made them hard to predict, and he was surrounded. For the moment, trying to think he stayed still. Now he was a scared. "Oh…crap." _

_**Do not be afraid though, your ties with this world grow always. As with new ties you make with others. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. **_

"HEAD'S UP!"

_Reikel heard it but didn't know where or who it was coming from. But then a scythe, flew down and took down three, they poofed into little bursts of smoke. _

"_Hey you missed a few!" Reikel shouted._

_Jumping out of the mist came the scythe's wielder, seemingly a guy dressed like a scarecrow… _

_He grabbed his weapon that was nipped in the ground and slashed away the rest with ease. After that he hunched the scythe over his shoulders looking at Reikel. _

_His appearance was somewhat traditional for a scarecrow, the classic hat, covering his left eye that had a patch sewn over, a black short tattered hooded cape, blue vest going to his waist and black cargo pants with patch's and boot straps all the way down. On his back stretched out many sharp straws, like a porcupine, also around his joints a few threads of straw stuck out. And on his face a piercing green eye, and stitches, they were also visible on other places of his body. _

_Reikel couldn't believe his eyes. __**No way that's a scarecro**_**w**,_ He thought. -But, anything could happen her I guess-. "Heh, nice mask, who are you?" _

_The scarecrow shook his head then turned to the side. Like he was sensing something was coming their way. _

"_My names Crow and the mask you're referring to is my face. You can tell me yours if you like, but, either way that doesn't matter if you don't have a weapon. Something BIG is following me. Ah, and it's hungry…" _

_Reikel scratched his head uncomfortably. "Yeaah, that's line's not cliché at all even if true. We'll…I don't so yeah. Later days!" _

_As he started to walk away, he felt sort of bad for the scarecrow but with no weapon Reikel thought he would've just gotten in Crow's way. Seemed to fight good enough without Reikel's fencing skills anyway_**. **_Even though the place was crumbling and dark, it was sort of calming. The moon, or whatever that was up there was beautiful to him. _

_Drew his mind away from his surroundings and what was going on as he stared deeper into it. Just as his mind began to wonder, the scene around his faded to a beach and an island, with a few kids lying on the side, they were his age. Then he noticed he himself was knee deep in the ocean, facing them. Yet, they didn't seem to notice. Or at least didn't act like it. _

"_W-what, guys," he was shocked to see this change of area, why was he seeing this now? "Hey!" They continued like they didn't hear him, __**they couldn't**__. After that quickly faded back to the crumbling world after Reikel's mind was abrupt by a bellow. _

"_WATCH OUT!" _

"_OOF" Crow tackled Reikel out of the monsters huge claw sweep. _

"_Agh, you forgot to mention how close it actually was!" Reikel exclaimed._

_Crow got to his feet first dusting himself off, while Reikel was taking his time to get up. Crow was forced to push him again as the monster tried to chomp right between them. _

_(DESCRIBE MONSTER)_

_It went for another bite at Crow; he quickly stuck out his scythe to block its mouth from crunching on him. Struggling to keep it away from him, he turned his head to Reikel. _

"_You have to go now; I'll get eaten trying to protect YOU!" He yelled, "Oh no, no no no, AAAH!" The thing had clamped onto the weapon and flung Crow in the air over him, then spit out the scythe in front of Reikel, slathered in drool. _

_Reikel backed up steadily; no option looked good but running at that moment. But since he was so close he wouldn't get too far at all before it got him. It wasn't like the area they were in was a very good place to hide anyway, close by anyway. He readied himself for any attack it might pull, as it starred daggers at him. Drooling at the mouth, it was creeping closer and closer._

_The voice spoke out again:_

_**The ties you hold with this world, have given you the power to fight. **_

_**Many things must be earned back, but for some they just need be remembered.**_

_A splash of paint poofed in Reikel's right hand, and out appeared a foot long paint brush. Its design was bizarre, slight multi colored graffiti markings on it with a chain at the end of I ending with a feather. With that surprise he almost forgot the monster creeping up, he was more disappointed than surprised._

"_A paint brush?" The monster lunged! Reikel rolled to the side, the green puddle he hit splashed off his feet. He looked up, "How am I suppose to fight with a paint brush?"_

_Then right there, memories flashed before his eyes. Were they his, they were of a younger him and a mouse with big ears and wearing red shorts. _


End file.
